09 Kwietnia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek zarabia pieniądze, odc. 42 (Horrid Henry Makes Some Money); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dziewczyny z drużyny 2 (Bring It On Again); komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Damon Santostefano; wyk.:Bree Turner, Anne Judson-Yager, Kevin Cooney; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1487; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Klan - odc. 1875 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1974; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4753 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4968); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4754 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4969); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 50, Żona (ep. 49, The Bride); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1876 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1488; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1975; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Betoniarka detektywem, odc. 5 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Dizzy the detective, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Śpiewaj i walcz - prolog - (5); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 5; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Ojciec panny młodej II (Father of the Bride II); komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Charles Shyer; wyk.:Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Martin Short, Kimberly Williams; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Osadzony (Lock Up); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:John Flynn; wyk.:Sylvester Stallone, Donald Sutherland, John Amos; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Niewygodny świadek (Narrow Margin); thriller kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Peter Hyams; wyk.:Gene Hackman, Anne Archer, James B. Sikking; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zakończenie dnia; STEREO TVP 2 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Świat według Bindi - odc. 24 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 24); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Harry i Hendersonowie odc.65/72 - Jaskinia (Harry And The Hendersons ep Them Bones); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 20 - Królewscy sąsiedzi (Le petit Roi Macius, "Les voisins Royaux" ep. 20) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Gilotyna - odc. 36; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Tropem mustangów (Horse Crazy); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Eric Hendershot; wyk.:Michael Glauser, Jonny Cronin, Brittany Armstrong; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 416 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Everwood - odc. 21/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 120); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (16); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 Ceny umowne - txt - str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Ewa Błaszczyk, Katarzyna Skawina, Krystyna Tkacz, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Ceazry Harasimowicz, Kazimierz Kaczor, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 1 - Losowanie; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kostenko; wyk.:Piotr Skarga, Lucyna Malec, Katarzyna Ankudowicz, Michał Filipiak, Stanisława Celińska, Marian Opania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 68; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 404 Własny punkt widzenia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (32); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Czas na miłość - Możemy zaczynać, panie McGill (Ready when you are Mr McGill); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Paul Seed; wyk.:Tom Courtenay, Amanda Holden, Bill Nighy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Odjazdowe wakacje (The Wild Life); komedia kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Art Linson; wyk.:Chris Penn, Ilan MItchell Smith, Eric Stoltz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Zakończenie dnia; STEREO TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 07:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07.45 Pod Tatrami 07.55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Wielicki Skarbnik 08.54 Pogoda na narty 08.58 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16.00 Msza św. dla chorych 17.00 Pogoda w regionie 17.05 Potrzebni od zaraz 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 Krakowskie stadiony 18.10 Wejściówka - weekendowy magazyn kulturalny 18.20 Szlakami pielgrzymów w Małopolsce 18.25 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 18.30 Reportaż 18.50 Wpisz się w Eko - magazyn 19.00 Wiara i życie 19.20 Wielicki Skarbnik 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 101; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika sportowa flesz 22.02 Pogoda na narty 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 I nie opuszczę Cię aż do śmierci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Wielkanoc w Tajdze - Podróż do krainy zesłańców (Eastern in the Taiga / Zum Osterfest in die Taiga); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Forum - wydanie 101; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:46 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:56 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:11 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 04:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:18 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:54 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 05:36 Forum - wydanie 101; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:19 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Tylko miłość (29) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (247, 248) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (75, 76) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (170) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1447) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza (47, 48) - serial komediowy 13.05 Czarodziejki 6 (136) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1086) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (45, 46) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (171) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (19) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1087) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1448) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Doktor Dolittle - komedia, USA 1998 21.50 Błękitny Grom - film sensacyjny, USA 1983 00.10 Fanatyk - dramat psychologiczny, USA 2001 02.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (68) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1266) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Krok od domu (14) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (69) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Transformers - film SF, USA 2007 23.00 Doom - horror SF, Wielka Brytania/Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005 01.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.10 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.20 Telesklep 03.45 Cube - thriller, Kanada 1997 05.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:50 Być jak ona - Drew Barrymore - odc. 11, USA 2007 5:15 Lalola - odc. 2, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 88, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 18, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 87, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 61, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Być jak ona - Beyoncé - odc. 12, USA 2007 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 62, Meksyk 2008 16:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 89, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 19, Kanada, USA 1994 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 88, Meksyk 2009 20:05 Wydział zabójstw - dramat kryminalny, USA 1991 22:15 Spadkobiercy - odc. 16, serial komediowy, Polska 2010 23:15 Sexual Cravings - film erotyczny, USA 2006 00:45 The Basement Sessions - koncert 1:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:00 Tina Turner - Live in Amsterdam - koncert 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Ala i As - Malowany dzbanek; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Tajemnica Sagali - Magiczny kamień odc. 2 (Tajemnica Sagali) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Miejsce z historią - Żyrardów - Stolica lnu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Trzymaj się swoich chmur - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1478; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1855; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:25 Nasza generacja - Wojna z big beatem; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (31); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Portrety twórców - W ogrodzie sztuki; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Ala i As - Jedziemy do ZOO; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 4; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1478; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Wizyta w borsuczej norze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Klan - odc. 1855; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Studio Gama - Muzyka na Małym Ekranie czyli "Zacznij od Bacha"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 21:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 399 Wirtualne życie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Skazany na bluesa; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Anna Dymna, Maciej Balcar, Tomasz Kot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1478; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Wizyta w borsuczej norze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1855; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 399 Wirtualne życie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Skazany na bluesa; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Anna Dymna, Maciej Balcar, Tomasz Kot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kobuszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Potęga funduszy - ,, Serce miasta"; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Optymista mimo woli - Jerzy Główczewski; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.45 Propozycje do VIPO 12.00 Telezakupy 14.00 Koncert życzeń 14.30 Gwarek 15.00 Radio w TVS 16.00 Hop na glob 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Miasto Rozrywki 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Barbara Wood: Zew przeszłości - film fabularny, Niemcy 2003 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 20.55 Show-time - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Radio w TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Koncert życzeń 01.00 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Ekofan 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Gwarek 02.35 Koncert życzeń 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 03.15 Propozycje do VIPO 03.45 Liga Hitów 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Gwarek 06.00 Koncert życzeń